


roses and lies

by dreamiluvyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Floris | Fundy Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Roses, Vomiting, but mild mention only, fundywastaken, i cried while writing this lawl, just their characters, no irl shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiluvyou/pseuds/dreamiluvyou
Summary: “You love me, right?”“Of course I do.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	roses and lies

**Author's Note:**

> // hanahaki , blood and vomiting , fundywastaken (but no irl shipping, just their characters) , angst
> 
> hanahaki
> 
> • a disease where the infected suffers from unrequited love, resulting into fits of coughing up petals and, as the sickness worsens, the victim coughs up flowers accompanied by their own blood. gradually, the flowers will begin to fill up the lungs and the air canal of the victim, slowly suffocating them, thus killing them.  
> • there are only two known ways to cure this disease. one is for the infected to profess their love to the person they pine for, and they must reciprocate their feelings and love them back. otherwise, the victim will remain infected with the disease.  
> • there is also surgery for hanahaki, in which the flowers will be removed from the victims lungs. in doing so, the infected will now be incapable of loving the person the flowers blossomed for

“Dream."

Fundy called out to the blonde, who stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him, to witness as he knelt on the asphalt, the gravel crunching underneath him. He reached his hands out towards Dream, and in his hands was a bouquet of red roses, trimmed and devoid of any thorns, neatly wrapped and tied together with a ribbon. It doesn’t take a genius to decipher the hidden meaning or the underlying message that lie within the flowers. The dark red, a deep shade that resembled the blood flowing in their veins, the color that serves as hard evidence to the passion one feels for their beloved.

_That of which the flower’s language screams love._

“Fundy, you shouldn’t have,” Dream says as he reluctantly takes the bouquet from Fundy’s hands, a smile filled with warmth decorating his pale, alabaster skin, accompanied with a slight tinge of pink. “My favorites, too. They’re lovely.”

“Only the best of the best for you, Dream.”

He gulped, slowly growing nervous. The tiny box in his pocket suddenly felt heavier, and his chest grows tighter, but in a good way. Dream notices this, and so he asks.

"Are you alright?” Fundy clutches his chest, and takes a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself down. “Y-yeah,” he manages to stammer out, clearing his throat, “I’m alright.”

Mustering all of the strength he can, Fundy reaches for the item in his back pocket. Closing his eyes and heaving one more sigh, he looks at Dream straight in the eyes.

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever had the chance to be with. Having you is a blessing, one that I cannot be thankful enough for. I wake up and it’s you immediately on my mind, and you’re the last thought I have in my head when I lay in bed at night. Dream, if you allow it,” he takes out the black velvet box and opens it, revealing two silver rings that glistened and shone under the moonlight’s glow, “will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be mine?”

His heart pounded in his chest as he clutched the box in his hands, shutting his eyes tight, awaiting the response of the blonde. 

Silence. 

Fundy’s heart began beating faster every second, every _millisecond_ Dream stayed quiet.

Until a pair of soft hands held his and pulled him up to the ground. He opens his eyes to see Dream standing there, a smile on his lips, one of his hands caressing his face while the other held the bouquet, adoration filling his eyes. 

“Yes. A million times yes, Fundy.”

Surprise overwhelmed the man gripping the box tightly, almost dropping it when he heard Dream’s response. “I-is this for real? You’re not lying, or joking around-“

His rambling was cut off when he felt a soft pair of lips land on his, pulling away after lingering for a moment. Not saying another word, he took one of the rings in the tiny box, gently holding Dream’s free hand, sliding in the ring on his finger. Of course, it fit him perfectly, like it was made just for him. Dream took the remaining silver ring from the box and slid it on Fundy’s ring finger. The rings were a match, just like the both of them. Holding Dream’s hand like glass so fragile it could almost break, he places a swift kiss on the hand that donned the ring.

“I love you, Dream.”

“I love you too, Fundy."

——————

Twisting the ring on his finger, Fundy sat at the kitchen counter. The red roses in the vase brought color and beauty to their simple marble kitchen, the dark shade a contrast to the plain white that is their kitchen and the entirety of their home. Fundy mindlessly fiddled with the jewelry that adorned his ring finger, not hearing when Dream entered the kitchen until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his frame.

“Good morning, handsome.”

“Oh, good morning, love.”

He turned around and reciprocated, wrapping his lover turned husband in an embrace, the blonde placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away, Dream giving him a sweet smile as heading towards the other side of the counter, Fundy smiling at him in return, until Dream turned his back on him as he opened the fridge. It was only until then Fundy returned to playing with the ring that sat on his finger. 

“Dream."

“Hmm?” The man hummed as he was taking out the ingredients for what would be their breakfast for today. 

“Do you…” Fundy trailed off. “Do I what?” Dream asked while taking out the eggs and the butter from the refrigerator. Fundy bit back a lip, and exhaled loudly.

_“You love me, right_ _?_ _”_

Dream stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his husband as he closed the refrigerator, walking over to his husband and sitting right beside him. He took his hand, the one with the ring he’d been playing with, and brought it to his lips.

“Of course I do,” Dream reassured. 

“Okay.” Fundy _smiled_ in return. He got up from his seat, “I’m just gonna head to the bathroom,” and headed towards the room down the hallway to the right. Shutting the door, making sure it was locked tight, he bent over the sink, an unpleasant sensation crawling up his esophagus, as he violently coughed into his hands. 

The pain was _unbearable,_ every hack, rasp, and croak bringing about another intense wave of agony that crept up his air canal. What felt like decades of torture were mere seconds, and the coughing soon ceased, but sting still lingered within his throat.

But he wonders what is more agonizing: the intense discomfort within his own body or was it the six blue roses that painted his hand with a familiar crimson?

Nothing hurt more than to see the blue accompanied by his own blood. It stared at him, teased him, _mocked him endlessly._

_“Fundy, you shouldn’t have,” Dream says as he reluctantly takes the bouquet from Fundy’s hands, a smile filled with warmth decorating his pale, alabaster skin, accompanied with a slight tinge of pink._

Was it all just an act?

_“My favorites, too. They’re lovely.”_

Was that a lie too? Was red roses really his favorite? 

_“I love you, Dream.”  
_

_“I love you too, Fundy._ _”_

Why have the gods decided to play this _cruel sick joke_ , and why was it _him_ who had to _suffer_? _  
_

_“You love me, right_ _?_ _”_ _  
_

_“Of course I do.”_

Fundy crushed up the blue in his hands, his tears flowing as his sobs rack his entire body. 

“ _ **Liar**."_

————

“Love, I’m home!"

Dream arrived home from work, shutting the door behind him and removing his shoes at the doorway, only to gain no response. That was odd, Fundy would have been home by this hour. Dream called for him once more, yet still, no reply. He walked into their living room, the kitchen, and their shared bedroom only to find the entire house devoid of Fundy and the red roses that decorated their home. 

Dream spots something on bedside table, something that glowed under the lamp that was left turned on. 

It was a ring.

The same ring he and Fundy wore, the same ring they slid on each other’s fingers on that very evening, the ring they gave each other on their wedding day, the ring that was no longer on its owner’s finger. Beside it was a blue rose, with red specks on the petals, and a tiny notecard with handwriting that belonged to Fundy. Hands shaking, he takes ahold of the card, and reads it. His heart sinks, clasping his hand over his mouth, his tears staining the piece of paper.

“ _Goodbye, Dream._ _”_

————

“Sir, are you ready for your surgery?”

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this
> 
> i'm also on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/dreamiluvyou)


End file.
